The most concentrated point sources of carbon dioxide and many other atmospheric pollutants (e.g., NOx, SOx, volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”), and particulates) are energy-producing power plants, particularly power plants that produce their power by combusting carbon-based fuels (e.g., coal-fired power plants). Considering that world energy demand is expected to increase, and despite continuing growth in non-carbon-based sources of energy, atmospheric levels of carbon dioxide and other combustion products of carbon-based fuels are expected to increase as well. As such, power plants utilizing carbon-based fuels are particularly attractive sites for technologies aimed at lowering emissions of carbon dioxide and other atmospheric pollutants.
Attempts at lowering emissions of carbon dioxide and other atmospheric pollutants from power plant waste streams have produced many varied technologies, most of which require very large energy inputs to overcome the energy associated with isolating and concentrating diffuse gaseous species. In addition, current technologies and related equipment are inefficient and cost prohibitive. As such, it is important to develop an economically viable technology capable of removing vast quantities of carbon dioxide and other atmospheric pollutants from gaseous waste streams by sequestering carbon dioxide and other atmospheric pollutants in a stable form or by converting it to valuable commodity products.
In consideration of the foregoing, a significant need exists for systems and methods that efficiently and economically sequester carbon dioxide and other atmospheric pollutants.